To adequately protect underground pipelines, specialized coatings (e.g.—fusion-bonded epoxies) must conduct cathodic protection (CP) current when a coating disbondment occurs. Industry experts have long emphasized that most external corrosion on pipelines is caused by disbonded coatings that electrically shield the exposed metallic substrate from the well-known benefits of CP.